Understood
by storyfrikk
Summary: Haymitch and Gale talk about losing a special someone. One-shot. Rated T for language and mentions of murder. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to write this. Don't worry. I also gave you guys and update of RUC right? More from me! Okay, as much as I want Haymitch to talk about Maysilee, that will _not_ happen. Lower your weapons! I come in peace! This will be set in Gale's POV.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I didn't know what brought me back to District twelve. I spent the morning standing on Katniss's front porch, hesitating to knock. In the end, I chickened out and went here instead. Haymitch's front porch. I hesitantly knock on the door and wait for an answer. The door opens and I'm surprised to see a not too drunk Haymitch Abernathy.

"Well, you gonna come in or what?" he says gruffly. I step in the house and my nose instantly crinkles in disgust.

"What brought you here, boy?" asks Haymitch.

"I don't know, actually. I guess this place just reminds me of _her_," I answer.

"Katniss? She's fine! Happily ever after with Lover Boy in their house," says Haymitch.

"No. Not Katniss," I tell him. "Madge."

"Madge? You mean Madge Undersee? The mayor's daughter?" he asks.

"Yeah. _That_ Madge," I answer.

"Huh. I always thought that you were after Katniss," says Haymitch.

"Me too. But sometimes you just make yourself believe that you want someone when it was someone else all along. Then you're too late to realize it and you feel like a fucking asshole afterwards," I tell him.

"But I thought you hated her."

"I thought that too. Or maybe I just made myself believe that I do. I just... I don't know!"

"Tell me about it. Sometimes it feels good to talk about it with someone. Even if that someone is an old drunk Victor," says Haymitch.

"I hated her. But maybe I just do because I knew that I would never be able to have her. She was just perfect. But too good for me," I start.

"Did you ever consider her feeling that way too?" asks Haymitch.

"No. I mean, she was always so cold towards me. But I don't know if she meant all of that. I was just too chicken to make a move. I was too scared of the prejudices. I should have at least tried to get to know her better. I should have at least tried to be her friend. But I didn't because of my arrogance. Now, I have to pay for it," I answer.

"Understood. My girl… the Capitol killed her two weeks after I won my Games. I thought I would be free. I thought I would be safe. I thought that everything would get back to how it was before. But then she turned a cold shoulder towards me. Didn't want to speak to me anymore. Saw me kill on live TV. Saw me turn into a murderer. We were happy before that. We were happy once again when I told her that I'm still me. Just a little shaken up. Just have nightmares about the kids that I killed. I reminded her that if I didn't kill those kids, I wouldn't come back. I wanted to make myself believe what I told her. I wanted to forget that hell. But I couldn't. The pain doubled when someone told me that she supposedly got into an 'accident' and died. They found her body in the Meadow the next day. I cried for days. That's when I started drinking. I drank to dull the pain. I drank to forget. I drank to escape into alternate reality. Where everyone's safe. But then I drank because the Capitol killed my mother and my baby brother. I escaped into dream land. I forgot about the rest of the world. And twenty-four years later, all the luxury was taken away when the girl volunteered to save her sister. I had to save her. She did something I couldn't do myself. But I was torn between her and the boy," says Haymitch.

"I used to sell strawberries at her back door," I start, smiling as I remember the memory. "I was always cold towards her, only because I knew I would never have her. I refused all extra change, only because I thought she thought I was charity. Never saw her golden heart. Always thought she was the spoiled mayor's daughter everyone always thought she was. Now I realize she was nothing like that. Now I realize that I bought into the rumors like a fool. Now I respect Katniss for earning her trust. For becoming her friend. Now I regret never being there for her. I regret everything I ever said to her," I say.

"You _were_ a fool. But then again, you were a hormonal teenage boy," says Haymitch.

"I know. I started having mixed feelings about her after my whipping. When learned that she was the one who brought me the morphling that saved my life. I was torn between her and Katniss. On one side there was her. The perfect mayor's daughter. One who played piano like an angel and wore fancy dresses and ribbons. The one who I always thought I was supposed to hate. The one who saved my life. On the other side there was Katniss. She was always there for me. The perfect hunting partner. My best friend," I say.

"When did you realize that she was the one?" asks Haymitch.

"When I heard that she died in the fire. Thom called me and told me that he found their bodies in the ruins of her house. I should have risked myself to get her. She saved my life and I couldn't save hers. I was shocked when I heard the news. I thought that the odds would be in her favor. Being the mayor's daughter and all. But I guess not. That's when I realized that it was her all along. That's when I realized how blind I've been."

"Well, she's in a better place now," says Haymitch.

"So is your girl," I reply. "But we both know that we would never be able to forget."

"Nope. Never."

"And you were right Haymitch. It felt good. Thank you," I say.

"Anytime, kid. Come back whenever you want. Feel free to spill to me about the subject. I'll understand," he replies.

"I will."

"Now go see Katniss. Maybe you still have a chance at being her friend."

"Hey, Haymitch?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you get so wise?" I ask.

"Since you brought up the subject. Now shoo!"

And for the first time, I walk out of a Victor's house with a real smile on my lips.

* * *

**N'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww! I know that it's fluffy. Very fluffy. In a different way. I'm sorry if you're now emotional. Feel free to scream at me in the reviews. You know what? Please do. Or just review and don't scream at me at all.**

***present time* (Yes, I typed this on word too. You'll understand if you read my other story "Reunited Under Circumstances")**

**Gah! Listening to River Flows in You while re reading this and had an adorable Gadge mental image! Ugh! *starts crying and fangirling at the same time***

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	2. Review response (yes It's singular)

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys. Really appreciate it. (Note my sarcasm) Seriously though. No one and I mean NO ONE ever reads one-shots! Personally I find that this is my best OS yet! Sooooo... To thank my ONE AND ONLY reviewer:**

**Stephanie Hasjim (Guest): Yes, Steph. I am THAT obsessed. Get ready for more THG talk on e-mail! You're gonna be SO sick of me. Glad you like it. See ya in like, three months!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**

**P.S. You guys would also get a special thanks (a genuine one this time) if you would just REVIEW! (Not to be harsh and demanding, but everyone likes special thanks')**


End file.
